There is an outstanding need in amateur and professional sports to identify players with the potential for development and to provide measurement and training tools to improve performance of existing players. Nowhere is this more true than in the shooting sports, such as basketball, tennis, hockey, golf and others, in which the outcome of an entire game can be determined by the performance of a single player taking a shot.
Currently, the selection, development, training and evaluation of players is almost completely dependent on the experience and observations of coaches and scouts and based upon observing actual play. These simple methods, however, lack any quantitative measure of shooting proficiency.